My Fairytale
by PrincessRoxas
Summary: Having weird dreams about a mystery guy every night, Roxas is determined to find out who he has fallen in love with. He'll never find out who his knight in shining armour is until he starts looking with not only his eyes, but his heart as well. Soroku, SoraXRoxas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stars? What about the stars?" I asked my prince in shining amour before me, staring intently up at the sky trying to find anything unusual.

"They're pretty are they not?" He replied, his voice gentle, yet so familiar. I blinked and returned my gaze back at the twinkling dark sky.

"I suppose so." I breathed as he started to disappear. "Hey wait!" I called after him, but it was already too late.

"Wait!" I repeated and jolted up, sitting up in my bed, surrounded by my familiar room, no stars in sight. Releasing a sigh, I forced myself out of bed and stole a glance at my black cat alarm clock. Shit, 6:30 already. With another sigh I grabbed a black shirt and a pair of jeans from my closet and quickly dressed. "God I hate Mondays." I murmured, exiting my room and heading down the stairs, my cerulean eyes barely opened.

Down in the kitchen, my two roommates, Jacob and Rose, were sitting at the Maplewood table bickering about something as usual. Rose stopped arguing midsentence as she spotted me out of the corner of her grey eyes.

"Morning, Roxas." She greeted cheerily. I mumbled somewhat of a greeting, grabbing my black and white checkered backpack from the closet. Rose was just one of those people who you couldn't help, but like. She's helpful and cheery, much unlike Jacob. Jake's pretty pale like me, but he has ebony black hair and doesn't talk to people very often. I still thought he was pretty cool though.

"Woke up late again?" Jacob said, turning his icy eyes my way. I nodded, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"I was having a weird dream." I admitted opening the door, the two of them behind me.

"Again?" He asked. "That makes it two weeks straight now." Rose stated, picking a flower from the bush out front.

The cool spring air felt great on my skin as the three of us made our way to school. Rose and I were in 9th grade; Jacob in 11th. The schools pretty new and nice inside I guess, but I still wished they had a bigger library. Because of that reason, every day after school I go to the library a few blocks away from our place. It has every book you can think of; it's around 5 miles total on the inside. Three floors too, not bad for a local library. A few freshman works there. Rose's friend and some other kid with chocolate brown hair, who's in a few of my classes, works there. He's always pretty quiet in the library though while he's working.

I just never got him, always so loud in class, always smiling and laughing with his friends, but every time I ask him something, he gets all quiet. Maybe he hates me or something. I never did anything for him to hate me though, but whatever. Hopefully he won't be at the library after school today then.

After school, I walked back home with Rose and Jacob, waving goodbye as I passed our house. I made sure I had all the books I needed to returned before I walked inside the enormous building. Gently pushing open the front door, I stepped inside, welcoming the warmth that came with it. My eyes traveled over to the librarian's desk and a sigh escaped my lips. Of course he was here and how the hell did he beat me here? I left like five minutes before him, I'm pretty sure I did anyway. I slipped three books from my bag and slid them into a slide labeled 'Returns' in bright, bold red letters, ignoring the brunette who was working feverishly on his laptop. I took my usual seat in the corner and pulled out my own laptop from bag and placed it on my lap. Turning it on, I glanced over at him working. On the back of his computer there were four letter stickers that spelled 'Sora' in a cool font. His gaze traveled over to mine, blue eyes locked for a moment before we both looked away at the same moment. I shook my head and returned to my homework, wanting to get it done before I browsed for any books.

A half hour had gone by as I finally finished all my assigned work that I needed to finish. I looked over at Sora, I'm guessing that's his name because of the stickers anyway, again. He was currently putting a group of books away on the shelf. I didn't know why I even cared what he was doing, just curiosity I guess. Slipping my laptop back into my bag, I decided to find out whether Sora hated me or not. I walked over next to him .

"Excuse me, your work here right?" I asked, twirling a strand of my blonde hair between my fingertips. Sora stared at me for a few seconds, almost as if he thought I was a hallucination or something.

"O-oh uh yeah." He answered, laughing a little nervously. "Great." I said flashing him a warm smile, his tan face tinted pink.

"Do you know where the Anne Rice novels are?" I questioned him even though I already knew.

"They're on the second floor, close to the café." Sora told me as I just blinked. "Just follow me, okay?" He said, placing the last book on the shelf and walking up the spiral staircase close to us. I walked close behind him, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 My Fairytale

We emerged at the top of the staircase onto the second floor of the library. Rows and rows of shelves filled up most of the floor with the exception of the left corner. A small coffee café was located there. I always like the café; café sugar rush I believe it's called. It was a great place to study on really cold days.

I continued to follow Sora past Sugar Rush towards the far right end of the second floor.

"How long have you worked here?" I asked him politely, trying to break the fore longing silence. After a few seconds he replied.

"Since last summer." Sora said softly, keeping his eyes glued in front of him.

"You must love it here." He murmured as I looked at him somewhat startled.

"Huh?" I replied dumbfounded as he stopped at a dark, glossy shelf at which the Anne Rice novels were located.

Sora turned around to look at me; our matching blue eyes meeting.

"You're always here. At least five times a week." I felt myself blush at his comment, but refused to drop my gaze.

"….Yeah… I've always felt at home here…" I said my voice like a trace of a whisper. A small smile rested on Sora's lips.

"Yeah. Same." He told me and I let a small breathe escape my lips. We continued to stare into each other's ocean-like eyes before he seemed to regain his senses and turned back to the shelf close to us.

"Any certain book you looking for?" Sora asked, his voice sending me back to reality.

"None in particular." I mumbled and took a deep breathe. He bent over and grabbed an old, dusty book with his perfectly tanned arm. Standing back up, he handed me the book. I instinctively held the book tightly to my chest, needing something to hug at the moment.

"Why do you come here so often?" The question seemed so innocent yet it struck a hidden nerve deep inside of me. My body froze and I felt my throat tightened; I raised my eyes to meet his again.

"My mother used to take me here all the time when I was little. We lived close to the shore and one night, she took a walk alone along the ocean. I followed her out without her knowing." The words were slipping out of my mouth coming from a buried yet clear memory from inside me.

"She waded out into the water, going deeper and deeper until one of the waves knocked her over yet she refused to fight it and get up. She committed suicide that night right in front of my eyes. A close family friend took me in after that. I've always escaped to the library at every chance I got after that." I finished closing my eyes, fighting back the tears that rested in my eyes.

I felt Sora's gaze burn into me, but I had nothing left to say especially to his sympathy. Those secrets, I didn't know why I told him. I've never told anyone else, but it felt like a knife had struck me, reliving those memories that I so carefully hid inside me. Without another word, I whirled around and began walking away, the old book still clenched in my hands.

After I turned that corner, I quickly walked into the bathroom located next to Sugar Rush, hoping Sora didn't see me come in here. The bathroom was completely empty and for that I was extremely grateful. I opened the stall door and walked into it, locking it behind me. I collapsed hard onto the floor beneath me and I covered my mouth as I started bawling, tears streaking my face. My sobs echoed throughout the bathroom. The memories continued to pierce me like daggers as I heard the door to the bathroom open. I bit my lip hard, trying to stop the wails escaping my lips. For the second time that night, I felt my body freeze as a familiar voice called my name.

"Roxas?" Sora called, his voice gently. The comforting sound of his voice just made more warm tears slide down my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

My Fairytale

Chapter 3

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes, hoping my face wasn't as red as I thought it was. With a deep breathe, I opened the stall door and saw Sora, his eyes staring straight at me.

"D-Did you call me?" I murmured softly, forcing a weak smile. He obviously wasn't an idiot and didn't buy my poor attempt of an act by the cryptic look he was giving me.

He moved closer until he was right in front of me and I couldn't help it when my cheeks turned a brighter shade of crimson. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Suddenly, his mouth was upon mine, my pallid skin felt like it was on fire. Without my consent, my arms wrapped around his neck, my lips kissing him back. The darkness seemed to have lifted off me, no longer existing in this celestial moment.

After a few more minutes, he pulled back, both of us panting.

"S-Sora…" I whispered softly, my head spinning. Our eyes were locked on each other, his eyes so blue and full of affection I thought I could drown in them. A warmhearted smile rested on his lips and I felt my heart racing in my chest. He gently kissed my forehead.

"You're mine now Rox, don't you forget that." Sora told me, his eyes lustful.

With my hand in his, the two of us walked down the library steps. My heart wouldn't stop fluttering excitingly in my chest and my mind was somewhat blurry, but I felt safe here, close to him.

"It's getting late. My shift's over in a few minutes. I'll walk you home." Sora said; it wasn't a question.

"That'd be great. Thank you." I said, blushing a light coral.

As Sora left to sign out, I took a seat in my usual seat, my bag placed on my shoulder. I let my eyes fall closed. In the last half an hour, I admitted one of my deepest secret, made out with some guy I barely know, and got a new boyfriend. It's a lot to take in in such a short amount of time. Just earlier this same day, I thought Sora despised me; apparently it was just the opposite of what I thought.

I mean of course it was a little sudden, but when I looked into his eyes a few minutes ago, it looked like he really cared about me. I'll just try to take this slow and see where it goes. By the time I opened my sapphire colored eyes, Sora was heading back in my direction, placing a few novels in his bag carefully. I stood up and felt a small yawn escape my lips.

"Ready to go, Roxas?" He asked me and I gave him a tiny nod. He grasped my hand, intertwining our fingers. I followed him out the library, my eyes gazing up at the obsidian sky lined with glistening stars. "What street?" He questioned, asking where my house was. "Ebony lane." I murmured, my eyes slipping close, my head resting on his shoulder. We made it to my house quickly, the lights out inside. "Thanks for walking me home." I told him, unsure of what else to say. He grinned back at me. "Don't worry about, Rox." He whispered, leaning over and capturing my lips. When he pulled away, he was still smiling. "Goodnight, Roxas."


	4. Chapter 4

My Fairytale

Chapter 3: Studying a mystery.

To say I had a problem falling asleep after I returned home last night would be the understatement of the year. I tossed and turned for what seemed for forever until my eyelids felt heavier than lead and sleep finally consumed me. The obsidian view behind my shut instantaneously transported me to an endless field of flowers, in a variety of colors, gently swaying in the wind. Hesitantly, I took a nervous breathe; the floral aroma filling my senses.

Suddenly my heart repeated the same antics it did earlier at the library as I felt as presence linger behind me. Slowing turning around, I couldn't help the pleased smile that flickered on my face. The same nameless person who's haunted my dreams for the past month.

"Good Morrow." My Knight greeted me, bowing slightly with an amused smile.

"Hello," I replied simply, flicking a lose strand of hair at my face. "…I never really noticed all the flowers here before. There are so many of them.."

"Verily" He answered me and I furrowed my brows at his old-time speech, trying my best to understand it. Pausing a moment to study my face, his unmistakenly blue eyes glued to my face. "Is something bothering thee?" He questioned as I averted my gaze.

Letting his words sink into my head, made me wonder. Was something wrong? Honestly, I didn't know, but something about his voice seemed so familiar and comforting, but I couldn't place a finger on it.

.X.x.X.

"And you just left your cousin there?" I gaped at Sora as we made around the block, the sun blazing with renewed vigor in the background.

"What else would I have done with her?" He questioned me, looking at me as if I was weird one. I shook my head in defeat, deciding quickly to end this conversation before it got even further. After Sora's pointless babbling finally seemed too stopped and we elapsed into silence, I allowed myself to shut my eyes as we took a seat near the pier. Multiple colors shined down on the sparkling water with many ducks swimming through it blissfully.

"….Roxas…. Is something bothering you?" I finally heard Sora ask, his eyes transfixed on me, eyes full of concern. I returned my attention to him and paused for a second. Something about the way he said it… it seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

Shaking my head and placing a smile on my pale features I responded with a reinsuring, "No, I'm fine." I silently prayed that my words were true.

__ Hey, It's Roxykat here. The knight uses old terms used in the old Elizabethan era and I just wanted to explain them and let you guys know what they mean. _

_Good morrow- a greeting such a hello._

_Verily - Very, Truly or Truthfully._

_Thee- you. _

_I know most of these words are simple, but I thought I explained them anyway, just in case someone didn't understand it. That's it for now. __ RoxyKAt._


End file.
